


no other way

by afangirldaydreams



Category: Daredevil (TV), The Punisher (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst, Blood, Blood and Injury, Day 1, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Prompt: Shaky hands, Whumptober, Whumptober 2019, no.1 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 18:38:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20856404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afangirldaydreams/pseuds/afangirldaydreams
Summary: This isn’t the first time for Frank. For Karen, however, it is a different story.





	no other way

**Author's Note:**

> prompt no. 1: shaky hands

This isn’t the first time for Frank. For Karen, however, it is a different story.

She had a good look at his arm embedded with glass shards when they were in that tiny elevator, afraid to touch him and do more damage.

But now he is here.

In her apartment.

After days, weeks, months, of radio silence.

And she needs to take a deep breath and be brave. He is sitting on the edge of her bathtub, his blood-matted hair clinging to his forehead, the gash already being taken care of before he even arrived at her place. So she does take a deep breath and stares at his arm, the one he is clinging to, holding tightly against his side. Very similar – too similar perhaps – shrapnel perforating his skin.

She takes another deep breath and tries to steady her shaking hands. Her hands need to be firm and get used to the job.

Because this is what her life is going to be like if she stays close to the Punisher. And she will have it no other way.


End file.
